


Stood Up

by loricameback



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Rough Sex, Smut, dom seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: Ally can't help but notice the sexy stranger undressing her with his eyes at the end of the bar.Or:  What happens when your inner slut comes out to play





	Stood Up

I didn’t see him when I walked in. I wasn’t looking for anyone anyway, I just wanted to sit at the bar and have a beer while chatting with my sister Emily, who was also the bartender.

“EM!” I waved across the bar to her as I sat down. 

She looked up from the cash register and smiled. “Hey sis! Be right there!”

But Loki reached me first. Brooding, mysterious Loki. His face, devoid of any type of emotion except distaste or boredom, asked, “Beer Al?” 

I narrowed my eyes and sighed. “Listen *Lok,* the name is Allison. And please…don’t go out of your way. There are other girls…” I nodded to the end of the bar… “skanky ones that might like your attention.”

He sneered and mumbled something before walking away. Emily heard the entire conversation between us and was giggling quietly. “Why do you give him such a hard time?” She pulled a bottle of beer from the cooler and opened it, placing it in front of me. “He likes you, ya know.” 

I looked at him, and saw him look away from us immediately. “God Em, the guy’s a creep. He looks like he does voodoo or something.” I picked up my beer bottle and took a swig. “What’s going on?”

“Not much. Quiet night, not too busy…at least for now. How was your day?”

I was a full-time psychiatrist for the Avengers. “You tell me. Tony was on my couch today.” I dropped my head in my arms and groaned.

“Oh Lord.” I heard her put a shot glass in front of me. When I looked up, she was pouring whiskey in a double shot glass. Her eyes were sympathetic. “I’ll tell Loki to leave you alone today.”

“Pffft, yeah right.” I turned around to look at the bouncer. “Have you talk to Wayne yet?” Wayne was the sweetest man you'd ever want to meet. He was a teddy bear with muscles. And he looked EXACTLY like Thor Odinson. Especially since he wore the battle armor. Yes that's right, I said he wears the battle armor. And no matter how many times I've asked, he won't change into regular clothes. 

Emily shook her head and huffed. “I tried. But he obviously didn’t listen. You have to admit though, he *does* resemble Thor.”

"Em, what if Thor came in here and saw that?”

She leaned on the bar and smiled. “Seriously though, *would* Thor come here?”

I facepalmed. “You’re really no help.” I got off my stool and walked over to Wayne. He picked me up and spun me around. “ALLY GIRL!!”

I beat him on his back with my fists. “Let me down you beast!” After drinking a double shot of whiskey, being spun around was not ideal.

“Wayne, you know you really look great in a t-shirt and jeans. Why do you wear this get-up?” 

He put his hand on his hips, his muscles flexing as he did so. “*You* know who I look like Ally girl. I get a lotta dates wearing this!”

I rubbed my chin and winced. God, he surely does, but he can’t do this. “But…” He brought out the puppy eyes and I couldn’t do it. “This is nice, too.” He smiled proudly and I turned, defeated.

That’s when I noticed him. In the far corner of the bar, being served by Loki was the quintessential bad boy. Short brown hair, eyes that I couldn't make the color of, but they were gleaming with the smirk on his face. Two chains around his neck, a huge gaudy ring, and a cigarette being held between a sinful mouth. I looked down as the look in his eyes was telling me the things he wanted to do to me…and I would’ve let him.

Emily was unfortunately talking to a customer so I sat alone…very uncomfortably for I could feel his eyes on me. I pulled my phone from my purse with shaky hands and texted Emily. Please have your phone in your pocket! 

//Be discreet, but who is that sinfully gorgeous guy in the corner by Loki// I hit send praying that my sister would get it. She reached for her pocket. YES!!

Reading it, she shook her head and smiled as she looked at me. I glared and sent a silent message to look at him. She grabbed a towel and began wiping the counter down from him, asking people if they needed anything, then glanced his way. She walked back down to me with a grin on her face. 

“That’s Sebastian. He moved here about two weeks ago. Yeah, he *is* yummy, isn’t he?” Her brows furrowed. “Not the kind of guy you’d go for though.”

I drank my beer, looking in his direction, noticing him looking at me. My entire body was getting hot. “I know but still. He’s frickin hot!” 

“Are you trying to make Loki jealous,” Emily teased.

Speaking of Loki, he walked down with a bottle of beer and placed it in front of me, unopened. “From the guy at the end of the bar. Apparently he thinks you’re cute.” He huffed and walked away.

I looked at Loki in amazement and Emily shouted, “SHE IS CUTE!!” I smacked her arm, then looked up at Sebastian. He raised his bottle to me and licked his lips before taking a drink.

I smiled shyly and mouthed ‘thank you.’ That tongue of his was giving me so many thoughts that had me squirming in my seat. Emily had opened the bottle and in a low voice said, “Damn Ally, you look positively wrecked.”

I nodded. My hands were shaking as I drank half the bottle. My sister grabbed it from me. “Damnit Ally!”

The embarrassing thing was that I couldn’t hide my expression. Sebastian was very well aware that he had affected me. I looked up and the way he was looking at me told me that I was his prey. 

Emily was with a customer and I needed a distraction. Music. I walked…unsteadily…to the jukebox, and put in a five. My eyes were unfocused. My thoughts were on his tongue. 

Someone was right behind me. It was him. He put his hands on either side of the jukebox, trapping me. His body pressed against mine and I could feel a definite hardness putting pressure on my ass. His mouth was next to my ear and his voice husky. “I’m going to ruin you.” 

I turned my head slowly and saw a strong jaw, blue eyes, and that damn tongue licking his lips as he looked at my body. “Only if you want to doll.”

I whimpered uncontrollably and whispered, “Yes.” Sebastian took my hand and we walked out the door. He could’ve killed me, but I didn’t care. I wanted…no, I *needed* to have sex with him. I would die happy. 

The bar was in a pretty remote location. The only traffic were patrons or people that lived nearby. He had my hand tight and spun me against the wall. I looked at him in shock and then in complete lust. “You have any safe words doll?”

Oh Lord this was going to be good! “Red for stop, green for go, but I’ve never used them baby. I don’t break.”

He approached me slowly, smirking as our foreheads connected. “I think we’re gonna have some fun doll, hmm?”

 

I could only nod because his mouth was on mine, his tongue surprisingly doing a slow sweep of my mouth, caressing my tongue as he slid his body up against mine. I moaned in his mouth, he was hard. I wrapped my arms around his back, my fingers digging into him. Not only was his cock hard, but damn his back felt muscular! I needed to see this man! Trying to push him back and take off his shirt he hummed in my mouth. “Eager little girl are we?”

I looked at him with a hunger in my eyes. “It’s not every day I make out against the wall of a bar. I want to see you.”

 

His hands were on the wall, his knee pushing my legs apart. “We’re doing more than making out doll. And you don’t call the shots here, do you?” He ran his finger over my lips and I took it in my mouth, wrapping my tongue around it slowly and sucking. Sebastian laughed. “You’re pretty when you have something in your mouth.” I held onto his hand and took his middle finger in along with the index finger, running my tongue up and down each, and sucking on both, fluttering my eyes shut and moaning.

He quietly groaned. “You.are.bad.” I smiled around his fingers and winked. He then pulled his hand back and reminded, “But you’re not in charge sweetheart.” Sebastian moved my head to the side roughly and sucked on my neck harshly. I cried out in pure pleasure. He licked up to my ear and purred, “I’m not going to hurt you.” His tongue tortured me again and he continued, “unless you want me to.”

I hummed with satisfaction. “Mmmm…I told you Sebastian, I don’t break.” He bit into the skin of my neck, making me squeal, then reached for the bottom of my shirt, his hands searching for the hooks on my bra. I stuck my chest out for him and he unhooked them easily. I almost ripped my shirt off and threw the bra on the ground. He fell to his knees and took a nipple in his mouth, while kneading the other breast. 

 

I moaned loudly, not caring who, if anybody heard. His tongue was magical. Sucking and nibbling on me as I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling, pushing him closer. Both hands were now on my ass, squeezing the tender flesh as he groaned around my nipple. “God Sebastian please take your shirt off,” I whined.

 

He looked up at me, his tongue still licking my nipple teasingly, and smirked. “I suppose I could do *that* for you doll.” Sebastian stood up and proceeded to remove his shirt. I was not prepared for the perfection of this man’s upper body. My clit was pulsing. 

“Like what you see?”

I grabbed him around the waist and nodded. “Ever since I set eyes on you.” I tried to kiss him but he pulled back, laughing. 

“You won’t let me do anything will you?”

 

He pushed me to the wall and reached for the button of my jeans. “I will. I’ll let you stand here while I take your pants off and fuck you against the wall. I’ll let you scream my name when you come…” My jeans were down. “And come…” I kicked my shoes off and my jeans and panties were on the ground. “And come again.” I stood there, outside, in the open, naked and vulnerable, and couldn’t give a shit, because this bad boy was looking at me like I was a goddess.

“You are fuckin beautiful Ally.” He licked his lips. Damn those lips!

My pussy was soaked and juices were now dripping down my leg, which he noticed. Before I could blink he was on his knees again and put my leg on his shoulder. His tongue slowly licked my inner thigh, cleaning what was only the beginning of the mess I was about to make. He moaned. “I knew you would taste good Ally.” His tongue barely touched my clit and I cried out. 

“PLEASE!” I hopped on my foot, whining for his mouth.

“Such a little beggar. Be a good girl, hmm?” Sebastian arched a brow and smiled. He flattened his tongue and slowly licked me slit to clit over and over. He sucked on my clit, the slurping was bordering on obscene. “So wet for me doll.” My leg was shaking. 

“Y-yes. Please…more.” 

Two fingers entered my cunt as he continued licking my pussy. He curled his fingers, immediately finding the right spot. 

“FUCK!” I shouted so loud that unfortunately people across the street heard me. I didn’t care, because I was coming. I pushed his face in my pussy and bit my lip. His tongue teased my clit and his fingers pumped as I buried my face in his hair. “Nnnnnfffff!!” I clenched around his fingers, shuddering against him and my juices soaked him. I couldn’t stop. He *didn’t* stop. Sebastian slurped all of it up. If he wasn’t holding my waist I definitely would’ve collapsed. 

I was out of breath and unconcerned that I was naked and people were now watching. Sebastian looked at me and crooned, “That’s one, doll.”

“Mmmhmm.” I smiled. “Should we go somewhere else? I nodded towards the uninvited guests across the street.

Sebastian chuckled. "You shy?” At my look of anger, he put up his hands in surrender. “Kidding, kidding!” He took my hand. “Come on.”

I grabbed my clothes and put on my jeans. We walked to the back of the bar and I grabbed his hand. “COME HERE!” I pulled him to a black sports car, slid back on the hood, and tried to unbutton his pants.

“Wait! Wait, isn’t this Loki’s car?”

“Yeah, so?” I said nonchalantly.

He shrugged humorously and pushed me down. “All right then.” His tongue was in my mouth again. The taste of myself on him was such a turn on. 

Sebastian yanked me off the car and glared at me. God he was sexy. “Jeans.off.”

I bit my lip. “Yes sir.” I did as he demanded and watched him do the same. The moment of truth. Black Calvin’s covered a very large bulge that I was dying for.

“Put your hands on the car, doll.” He practically spoke through gritted teeth. My heart was pounding as I obeyed. I looked over my shoulder as I watched him lower his underwear and a very thick, hard cock sprung out. He stopped, and I looked at him, his eyes full of mischief. “You want this?”

“God yes!” I could’ve orgasmed right then just by the thought of him fucking me. 

He grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me down on the car, his other hand on his cock lining up with my entrance. I was so wet he slid right in. The pain was intense from his girth but when he moved it became increasingly pleasurable. “Oh God! So good!!” I bit into my arm as he thrust harder into me, my entire body responding to his movements.

“You are so deliciously wet doll. Your cunt is silky smooth.” 

I whimpered at his words. “Fuck me faster!!”

He gripped me around the waist and growled in my ear, “With pleasure.” Sebastian was like a machine pounding into me. His cock felt like it filled my entire body. He was in balls deep on every thrust. The wet noises that we made together we downright obscene. 

He grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled, having me look at him. “You sure are beautiful bent over like this with my cock inside you.”

I trembled from the husky tone of his voice, the look of dominance on his face, and the feel of his cock inside me. Jesus, this man is going to kill me! And then the familiar warmth was coming. “Sebastian…mmmm…Seb…” I dropped my head and moaned louder.

“Come for me doll. That’s a good girl. Drench my cock.” He grabbed the back of my neck again and I exploded, my second orgasm overpowering the second one. My hands were balled into fists. 

 

“Come w-with…” I couldn’t finish my sentence, but didn’t have to. Sebastian cursed a string of obscenities as he orgasmed. 

He withdrew afterwards and slumped on Loki’s car beside me. We stood there looking at each other silently, just smiling peacefully.

Finally I said, “So, I’m usually not so forward, but…you wanna go out sometime?”


End file.
